The New Essential Guide to Droids
The New Essential Guide to Droids (kurz NEGD) beschäftigt sich mit den Droiden des ''Star-Wars''-Universums. Geschrieben wurde das Sachbuch von Daniel Wallace, die Illustration übernahm Ian Fullwood. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags A different kind of heavy-metal superstar Whether they're doctors or diplomats, soldiers or secretaries, translators or nightclub waitors, the myriad mechanical marvels known as droids are an indispensable part of what keeps the Star Wars galaxy humming. The varieties and classes of droids are nearly as infinitive as their designated specialities. In this updated and expanded nuts-and-bolts survey, each and every droid receives its due - from the simplest drones to the most sophisiticated automatons, from heroic protocol droid C-3PO and his multitasking sidekick, R2-D2, to the insidious Separatist leader General Grievous. Inside you'll discover *''All the newest droids from'' The Phantom Menace,'' Attack of the Clones ''and Revenge of the Sith to the Knights of the Old Republic video games and the Clone Wars animated TV series, plus the bestselling multinovel series Star Wars'': The New Jedi Order - all catalogued here for the first time'' *''Detailed histories and capabilities of nearly one hundred droids along with full-color computer-generated illustrations and schematics of their construction highlights'' *''Special sections, including "A Layperson's Guide to Droids", "Major Manufactures", and "A Short History of Droids"'' *''An easy reference at your fingertips - each entry is arranged by droid type, including medics and scientists, repair units, battle units, and cyborgs - plus special expanded entries for R-series astromechs, the 3PO protocol series, and battle droids'' For the definitive debriefing on droids, there's only one official, authorative, and absolutely essential technical guide! Inhalt Danksagung Sowohl der Autor als auch der Illustrator bedanken sich bei verschiedenen Personen. Das Buch ist Emma gewidmet. Einleitung Der Autor beschreibt, wie sehr Droiden mit Star Wars zusammenhängen. A Layperson's Guide to Droids *Recycle and scavenge *Prioritize *Work from within *Program *Avoid memory wipes Geschichte der Droiden Es wird beschrieben, wie Droiden eingesetzt wurden - von 30000 VSY bis 25 NSY. Übersicht der Hersteller Klasse 1 Droiden Klasse 1 Droiden bestehen aus Medi-Droiden und Wissenschaftsdroiden (Biologie, Physik, Mathematik). *2-1B Medizinischer Droide *BRT Supercomputer *DD-13 Galaktischer Chopper Droide *FX Medizinischer Assistent *GH-7 *Meistercomputer *Hebammendroide *SP-4 und JN-66 Klasse 2 Droiden Zu Klasse 2 Droiden gehören Suchdroiden, Konstruktionsdroiden und komplexe Wartungsdroiden. Einfache Wartungsdroiden gehören zu Klasse 5 Droiden. *Arakyd Probot Series *G0-T0 Planning Droid *G2 "Goose Droid" *R-Series Astromech Droids *T3-M4 *Vuffi Raa *Wee Gee Klasse 3 Droiden Zu den Klasse 3 Droiden zählen Protokolldroiden, Tutordroiden und Babysitterdroiden. *2JTJ-Serie *3PO Protokolldroide **C-3PO *BD-3000 *C-3PX *CZ-Sekretär/Kom-Droide *RA-7 Todessterndroide *EV Supervisor Droid *I-5YQ (I-5) *J9 Worker Drone *LE-Manifestdroide *LOM-Protokolldroide *Tac/Spec-Lakaidroide *WA-7 Klasse 4 Droiden In die Gruppe der Klasse 4 Droiden gehören Kampfdroiden, Gladiatordroiden, Sicherheitsdroiden und Attentäterdroiden. *ASN-121 *B1 Kampfdroide *B2 Superkampfdroide *B3 Ultrakampfdroide *Baron-Droide *Basilisk War Droid *Buzz-Droide *Chamäleondroide *Colicoid Annihilator Droid *C-B3 Cortosis Battle Droid *Crab Droid *Dark Trooper *Droideka *Zwergspinnendroiden *Der Große Heep *HK *Human Replica Droid *IG-100 MagnaWächter *IG Assassin Droid *IG Lancer Combat Droid *IT-O *JK Bio-Droid *Juggernauten- Kriegsdroide *L8-L9-L9 Combat Droid *Mandalorian Battle Legionnaire *Manta-Unterseedroidenjäger *Octuptarra *Pollux Assassin Droid *Sith-Dunkelauge-Sondendroide *Xim's Kriegsroboter *Yuuzhan-Vong-Hunter-Droide *Z-X3 Droid Trooper Klasse 5 Droiden Die Gruppe der Klasse 5 Droiden besteht aus Arbeitsdroiden, Wartungsdroiden und Reinigungsdroiden. *8D8 *ASP *Binärer Lastenheber *BLX Labor Droid *Cam Droid *COO-2180 Kochdroide *FA-4 *FA-5 *Homing Droid *Imperial Sentry Mark IV Patrouillendroide *INS-444 Fensterinstallationsdroide *CLE-004 Putzdroide *LIN-Sprengdroide *Monster Droide *Mausdroide *Lavasammeldroide *Otoga-222-Droide *P-100 Bergungsdroide *Pit Droid *PK-Serie Arbeitsdroide *Energiedroide *Prowler 1000 *Rikscha-Droide *SRT Droid *TT-8L (“Tattletale“) *WED Treadwell Cyborg *BT-16 Spinnendroide *Dark Side Technobeasts *General Grievous *Iron Knight Trivia Auf Seite 107 des Sachbuches bei der Beschreibung des Droiden HK-47 wird das Geschlecht des Hauptcharakters aus dem Spiel Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords bestimmt. Dort wird geklärt, dass es sich um eine weibliche Person handelt, die Verbannte. Der männliche Charakter ist somit nicht kanonisch. en:The New Essential Guide to Droids es:The New Essential Guide to Droids fi:The New Essential Guide to Droids nl:The New Essential Guide to Droids pl:The New Essential Guide to Droids pt:The New Essential Guide to Droids ru:Иллюстрированная энциклопедия. Дроиды sr:The New Essential Guide to Driods Kategorie:Essential Guides Kategorie:Sachbücher Kategorie:Legends-Quellen